Organic Light Emitting Diode (abbreviated OLED) devices are in several aspects seen as the future in various lighting systems, having attractive features such as a great range of colors, which may be used for e.g. ambient lighting or for personalized devices. For instance, full 2-dimensional grayscale images and logotypes can be manufactured in a single OLED.
In order to achieve full color patterning of an OLED device, a transparent color foil placed in front of the OLED device may be utilized. It is in the interest of companies selling and developing lighting devices to be able to provide such full-color images of a high quality.